Kim Possible: Allies & Enemies
by Tigasus
Summary: Shego's past comes back to haunt her, but when it goes after Kim, enemies will become allies, friendships will be tested, and Team Possible will be pushed to the brink. This is not a Kigo. Rated T for violence and naughty words.
1. Chapter 1

Whassup!? Tigasus is back to bring you my pride and joy, Kim Possible: Allies and Enemies. This is the story that prompted me to join and I make a promise to all of my readers to do my best to put everything i've got into this story. I plan on it being 100x longer and better than any other story I will write. Pretty, pretty please with nacos on top, R&R. Enjoy. Tigasus out!

Song piece: Haunted by Evanescence

kpkpkpkp

The sky was dark and cold without a star in sight, all blocked by looming storm clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance threateningly, but neither it nor the bright flashes of lightening were noticed by the security guards making their shift changes in the Global Justice Underground Maximum-Security Prison two-hundred feet below the surface.

Gabe Olnite walked with an authoritative stride that came from being head of security in this base for ten long years. With a quick slide of the access card, retinal and fingerprint scan, and voice recognition code, he entered room 705-A4 and was greeted with an unwelcoming sight. The sound of soft snoring came from the plastic chair in front of a large control panel where a young security guard sat asleep at his post.

Gabe's eyes narrowed into scowl as he strode forward and cleared his throat loudly attempting to wake the man. When his effort failed, he gave a bored sigh followed by kicking out the chair legs, dumping its unsuspecting occupant into a heap on the floor.

The young man froze as he heard his superior's harsh tone address him. "Halloway, there had better be a damn good reason as to why you are sleeping on duty!"

Trent Halloway rushed to get to his feet, stumbling twice, before finally standing at attention. He laughed nervously, stopping abruptly after noticing the scowl on Gabe's face deepen, and gulped. "Um…I dozed off……sir."

Gabe shook his head and was about to begin a long winded lecture about being alert and prepared at all times, when it happened.

As if someone had blown out a candle, all of the lights in the base went out, leaving the two men fumbling for their torches. Gabe was the first to find his followed quickly by Trent, as an alarm blared loudly. Trent made his way over to the panel. After thorough inspection, the man was left in confusion. "Sir, the security systems are still online, why is the alarm sounding?"

When he turned around Gabe was standing motionless, the light from his flashlight creating eerie shadows across his face, giving him an aged look. However, it was his eye's that captured his attention. They showed something that Trent had never seen in the experienced guard before, fear.

"Boy, do you know what this sector was built to hold?"

Kpkpkpkp

Waves crashed against a cliff side in the distance, scaling the rocks as if trying in vain to reach the top. On the quieter shore a white-tailed doe nibbled foliage.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

Out of the shadows, violet smoke snaked its way silently across the grass.

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

The doe raised its head and made a hasty retreat into to dense forest. In the clearing stood a woman in black jeans and a cream ¾ length sleeve shirt that flared at the ends, exposing black symbols forming a band tattooed onto her wrists.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

Her short, violet hair cut at an angle going up from her chin stirred in the breeze, piercing violet eyes stared off into the distance.

_I know you're still here _

"I'm back." Her chuckling laughter echoed in the darkness.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Kpkpkpkp

Two figures shed their parachutes and helmets and sprinted to the doors of Middleton High School. The red-haired girl was ahead of the blonde boy as they turned the hallway, the boy's sneakers squeaked from skidding as he turned the corner.

"Ron hurry up, we already missed first period and second period is Barkin's class."

"Wait, doesn't he teach all of our classes, KP?"

They slowed as they approached the door and went in. "Possible, Stoppable, it's nice of you to join us today, you're late," stated Mr. Steve Barkin.

"Sorry Mr. Barkin, Professor Dementor stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer…..again, and was going to use it to….." Kim started to say until Barkin cut her off.

"I'm not interested in your excuses Miss Possible, just take your seats." Kim and Ron looked at each other before doing so.

Barkin turned to face the board, and Ron leaned over to Kim and whispered, "Wow, we got off pretty easy, you know, I think he's starting to warm up to me."

"Stoppable, detention. No talking in my class!" Barkin suddenly appeared beside him and handed him the pink slip of paper.

"Aww man." Ron slumped in his seat.

Kim then leans over. "Yeah I'm thinking not."

Ron thumped his forehead on his desk and Rufus climbed up to his shoulder and chattered reassuringly. A note landed next to his head, he glanced at it before opening the note.

_How about Bueno Nacho after school?_

_Kim_

He looked over to at his girlfriend and mouthed "Booyah!" Rufus rubbed his belly "Mmmmmm naco."

Kpkpkpkpkp

Kim sat in their usual booth at Bueno Nacho watching Ron and Rufus devour a chimerito naco platter, when the Kimmunitcator went off. **Beep-Beep De Deep!**

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"No emergency guys, but I did just finish my "community service" for GJ."

"Your punishment for hacking into Global Justice's main computer?"

"Yeah, Dr. Director says I got off easy. I just had to go through and catalog all of your guy's villains' records."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Oh, did you find out why Drakken has blue skin!" Ron piped in. Kim looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but I did find something in Shego's file. Something that happened before you guy's even started going on missions."

"What did you find?"

"A murder charge from the summer of 1996."

Ron and Rufus both dropped their nacos mid bite, and food proceeded to fall from their open jaws.

Even Kim sat open mouthed with a blank look on her face. She finally shook it off, "No way, I don't believe it, Shego's never killed anyone, she hasn't even been able to kill us. That is, if she really wanted to."

"Uh, KP, are forgetting that she is one of our arch nemesis', why wouldn't she want to?"

"Ron's got a point Kim, though at the time, she had to be only 16 or 17, now her skills and powers should have gotten better, so she should be more dangerous now than then."

"Theoretically, but I still can't believe it, it just isn't her style. We should look into though."

"I'm on it, I'll keep you guys posted and let you know what comes up."

"Thanks Wade." Kim pushes the button and cuts the transmission. "Can you believe it Ron, why hasn't this ever come up before?"

"Well, I imagine her file must fill like, I don't know, three filing cabinets, maybe more." Rufus nodded and chattered in agreement, "Uh huh, yep."

"Well, until Wade comes up with something, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just go home. We can watch a movie at my house."

"Bricks of Fury V: Dawn Of A New Brickening!?"

"We'll see…."

kpkpkpkpkp

Okay, I know that chapter was kinda short, but I felt this was a good place to cut off. It is my hope to lengthen future chapters. R&R, I want to know what you think of it all the same.

Tigasus


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's the next chapter. I forgot to mention in the last author's notes that this story takes place shortly after Stop Team Go. Also, my math sucks and I needed to change the year of the murder charge from 1992 to 1996. Anyway, enjoy, and R&R.

kpkpkpkp

In a dark cavern by the sea, the mysterious violet-haired figure sits on the rocky floor in a trance-like state, her eyes closed, breathing slowly.

From nowhere, a newspaper is placed in front of her. She comes out of her state and looks down at in with a furrowed brow. "What did you bring me," she asked the darkness. Her answer was a series of growls and grunts. She glanced back at the newspaper, now with curiosity, and opened the issue of Go-News. There she stared at a group picture of last week's heroes from an incident with Electronique.

"Hmmm, interesting," she continued staring at the picture. In the picture was Team Go, but at the front of the group, there was a green skinned woman in a green and black catsuit standing with her hand on the shoulder of a red-haired teen wearing a purple T-shirt and black pants. "Teen hero Kim Possible and infamous villainess, Shego, stop the rampage of Team Go in Go-City." She read on. "When press asked Shego why she assisted her arch nemesis, she stated that she was turning over a new leaf and planned on returning to be a part of Team Go."

"Well well Shego, I knew you would never cut it as a villain. Looks like I'll get my revenge after all, no one betrays me and gets away with it, alive." She eyes the picture of the "two" heroines but her gaze lingers to the red haired teen.

Kpkpkpkp

"C'mon Kim, can't we watch Bricks of Fury V?" Ron asked. Rufus riding on his shoulder imitating a car chase and an explosion.

"Ron, that movie is kind of loud don't you think, besides I wasn't planning on us watching the movie," Kim replies speaking in a sultry tone.

"But, Kim why would we go to your house to watch a movie if we weren't...ohhh I gotcha. Booyah!"

As they passed an alley, Kim hears a faint crashing sound and a moving shadow. "Ron stop, I heard something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I'm checking it out." She proceeds to enter the dark alley when she hears Ron again.

"Kim wait, it could be an alley cat," Rufus shivers, "or a raccoon, those things carry rabies you know."

"Ron Shhhuh." She creeps further into the alley and reaches a piles of trash cans and begin to inspect them when a rat the size of a small poodle runs out. "Eeeeew, it's a rat!"

Rufus humphs and crosses his arms, looking offended. "Hey."

"Okay Ron lets go before it comes back." She began to make her way out of the alley, but she didn't notice violet smoke emerging from the shadows and around her feet. Quickly, it wraps around her like a large snake. "Aaah, Ron!"she yells, struggling against the coils.

Ron turns to see his girlfriend being pulled back into the shadows towards the wall by the smoke."Hang on Kim." As he rushes to her aid, he watches as her body begins to phase into the wall.

"Ron!"

"Kim!"

Her hand is the last to disappear when Ron finally reaches the wall. "Noooo!!" he angrily beat his fists against the bricks. "Kim...no."

kpkpkpkp

**Beep-Beep De Deep! **Ron's own wrist Ronnuticator went off.

"Hey, Ron I couldn't get a hold of Kim's Kimmunicator, Drak..."

"WADE!! Kim's been taken!!"

"What? By who? Dementor? Duff Killigan?"

"I don't know. We were on our way to Kim's place from Beuno Nacho, Kim heard something in the alley and went check it out when all of a sudden this purple...smoke pulled her through a wall!!"

"Wait do you mean it crashed her through the wall?"

"Nooo, she like, warped or vanished or something, like a ghost!"

"Don't worry Ron, I'm on it, I'll run a trace and see where she went. In the mean time, Drakken and Shego are using a laser cannon to carve Drakken's face onto the surface of the moon!"

"Wade, Kim just vanished into thin air, can't Global Justice take care of it...wait, Drakken's doing what?"

"Something to do with a childhood dream, and GJ is assisting in a border dispute between Serbia and Bulgaria. Ron, Kim will be fine, I know it."

Ron stared at the spot where the love of his life disappeared and sighed. "You're right. I'll take care of Drakken, and Shego...I'll avoid."

"Good luck Ron."

"Wade...find her."

Wade gave a nod before the screen went black.

kpkpkpkpkp

"At last Shego, ever since I was a young boy I wanted to be the man in the moon, and now, my dream will come true!"

Shego was ignoring his rants as usual, reading Villainess magazine. 'Man Drakken's schemes have really slipped since the Diablo incident. Whatever, he's still paying me whether they work or not.'

"I don't think so Drakken!"

"Kim Poss...wait, you're not Kim Possible, you're...that guy."

"Ugh, Stoppable, alright, Stopp..a..ble. Is it really that difficult after five years?"

"Blah blah blah, where's Kim Possible?"

"I...don't know."

Shego strolls up to him and mocks. "What's the matter? Kimmie find something better to do, or someONE to do something better with?"

"NO!! She was kidnapped."

Drakken's jaw drops in astonishment. "Oh! Now that is just rude! All of the villains know that today was MY day to try and capture Kim Possible, and they just walk in and steal my thunder. It is so true that their is no honor among villains these days."

"Yeah like it's sooo difficult to steal your thunder. So who did it anyway."

"I don't know, all I know is that purple smoke came out an alley..."

Shego didn't hear any of it after he metioned the smoke. She froze, her expression blank. _'No way, it can't be. She disappeared ten years ago...' _Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, the claws in her glove threatening to tear her suit and puncture her hand.

"...and then she just disappeared."

"Yes, smoke! Why didn't I think of that! It was probably Monkey Fist, that hairy ape is always using 'monkey-mystical' objects or something.. Aaah!"

Shego shoved him out of the way into a pile of "extra" parts to the laser cannon.

"Show me where she disappeared."

"What?! Why?"

"Because, I know who took her."

"Who?"

"Eidolyn."

kpkpkpkpkp

Okay, time for a pop quiz! What does "eidolyn" mean? (warning this is not the correct spelling of the actual word) The first person to buzz in with the correct answer wins 25,000...cookies. Their peanut butter! Hint - there is a hint located in this chapter. The clock starts...now! R&R

Tigasus


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I feel obligated to state one last thing before this story continues further (picks up a script) Ahem! All Kim Possible characters are the property of Disney...(says qiueter) even if though don't recognize a good thing when they have it. However, Eidolyn and all aspects to do with her is sole property of me. Neener! That is all. -Tigasus

kpkpkkp

_"Show me where she disappeared."_

_"What?! Why?"_

_"Because, I know who took her."_

_"Who?"_

_"Eidolyn."_

kpkpkpkp

Ron gave Shego a quizzical look and Rufus, who had climbed onto his shoulder, cocked his head. "Who?"

"I'll explain later, c'mon we have to go. Now!" She ran at Ron and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the hangar.

A groan of pain came from Drakken as he emerged from the pile of "extra" parts to the laser. "Ooh, what? What happened? Shego, find me some aspirin." He glanced around and saw that he was alone. "Shego?" _(a little louder)_"SHEGO?" _(reverberating off the rafters)_"SHEEGOO!"

Kpkpkpkp

**(In the hovercar)**

Out of the corner of her eye, Shego could see Ron watching her with a look of discomfort, maybe even fear. She shrugged it off and instead asked, "So, where are we going now?"

Ron blinked out of his stupor. "Oh, uh, make a left here and about five more blocks."

Kpkpkpkp

Kim's eye's opened slowly but she could still hardly see a thing. Wherever she was, it was dark, very dark. The only light was coming from a small, dirty skylight above that let the moonlight shine through it.

She struggled in her bonds and heard the jingling of chains. Her hands and feet were shackled together, her arms held above her head, and she dangled from the ceiling. She tried to feel for her Kimmuicator but it was absent from her wrist. "Why am I not surprised?"_  
_  
In the dark Kim felt isolated. She looked around and tried to get her bearings. The air was damp, she could hear water dripping from somewhere, and there was faint foul odor. All of a sudden she saw movement amongst the shadows and heard the chuckling of laughter.

Eidolyn came into the moonlight and Kim noticed that she didn't make a shadow. "Hello Kim Possible." She greeted Kim in a cool almost smug tone that reminded her of Shego.

"Who are you?" asked Kim, wanting answers.

She glanced behind her into the darkness before replying. "Oh, I'm just an old...friend of your partner Shego."

Kim looked confused for a second before trying to hold back her laughter, and failing. "Okay, I don't know who you are or what you're on but Shego and I aren't partners.

Her expression remained unchanged. "That may be true but I have reason to believe otherwise."

She walked up to where Kim hung and spun her to face the wall. She then disappeared back into the shadows leaving Kim fighting to keep her captor in sight. There was the sound of a box with creaking hinges opening and closing before she came back carrying a gruesome looking black bullwhip in her hands and sporting a wicked grin on her face. "Now, until Shego gets here, we're going to have a little fun. Well, I am." She reeled back preparing to strike.

Kim was now beginning to feel terrified as she continued to try to reason with the manic woman. "I told you, we aren't...Aaaah!! The sound of the whip cracking and painful screams echoed throughout the lair.

kpkpkpkp

Shego leaped from the roof they had parked the hovercar on, performing a series of flips to slow her momentum, landing gracefully, as Ron took a fire escape. She studied the alley or a moment and proceeded until she came to a spot and stared at the ground.

Ron missed the last step of the ladder and dropped to the ground. After dusting himself off, he made his own way to the spot where he last saw Kim. "She disappeared through this wall." Ron placed a had on the cold brick.

Shego continued to investigate the ground, her back turned towards him, now crouching to get a closer look.

"Actually it was over here. Through this wall. Hello?" Ron wondered why she was ignoring him.

Finally she looked back. "Do you ever shut up?" she hissed angrily.

"I don't see why we're wasting our time here. Kim and this...Eidolyn person are probably long gone. We need to wait and see what Wade..." He was hastily cut off by a more agitated Shego.

"Seriously! I just got away from one babbling idiot, don't make me regret that."

Ron scowled.

Shego smiled darkly. "We're exactly where we need to be."

"Whats that suppose to mean? Aaaah!"

He ducked just in time as a flaming steel grate flew over his head and watched it land with a loud 'Clang!' into the street several feet away.

"That could've hit me!"

"Geez, that would've been a crying shame, " she mumbled to herself and dropped into the still smoking hole, followed by Ron.

kpkpkpkp

Ron felt "water" soak through his pant legs and smelled a foul odor that reminded him of that last stall in the men's restroom at Bueno Nacho that no one seemed to clean. "Sewers. Why is it always sewers?" A distressing thought came to his mind when he looked down into the murky "water." "Aaaw man, I just bought these shoes."

"Hey Dorothy, if your finished sobbing over your ruby slippers maybe you and Toto can get a move on!" Shego whispered over her shoulder and turned into an adjoining tunnel.

Ron once again glared at her and this time Rufus gave a small growl at being referred to as a dog. "I think someone didn't get that Easy Bake Oven she wanted from Santa when she was seven," Ron whispered after her.

Shego smirked and whispered back, " Actually, it was an official Red Ryder carbine-action 200-shot range model BB gun with a compass in the stock."

She turned away in time to miss Ron and Rufus glance at each other and give uneasy gulps as their minds were drawn back to newfound information in Shego's file Wade had told them about earlier.

kpkpkpkp

Ron and Shego entered longer tunnel and Shego stop in her tracks making Ron bump into her.

"Ooof, hey!"

"Shhhh! Listen."

At first all Ron heard was the trickling of the murky "water" beside them. Then he heard the faint sounds of someone crying out somewhere ahead of them. "Kimmmfhhnn..."

Shego threw a hand over his mouth and glared at him for almost blowing their cover. "I repeat, shh."

They crept forward, all the while listening to the continuing cries of Kim up ahead. Ron felt sick to his stomach, and the smell of the sewer didn't help. Suddenly, the screams stopped. They saw a dim light up ahead coming from a tunnel that branched off from the one they were in. When they peered around the corner, Ron thought he might hurl.

Kim was hanging from chains, deep gashes in her back bled openly. Her red hair, like the rest of her, hung limp, saturated in a mixture of sweat and blood. Even from a distance, the duo, or rather trio, were able to see that she was breathing heavily and grimacing from the pain she had been experiencing for who knows how long, but Ron was also relieved to see that she was also alive.

"Why did it stop?" Ron whispered. When he looked at Shego, he saw that she bore a serious expression.

"She knows I'm here," she replied quietly.

kpkpkpkp

Well, there you go chapter three. I hope to have chapter four up sometime in the near future. Please R&R, tell me what you think so far, the plot, the villain, don't be shy. 'Til next time

-Tigasus

Note to readers: Those of you who have already read all chapters so far may now notice that I removed the lyrics from chapters 2 and 3. After careful and thoughtful consideration I decided to remove them as not only readers but even myself inreading through the story found them to be a distraction. I would like to thank screaming phoenix for confirming my suspicions concerning them. However i did choose to leave the ones in chapter 1 mainly because I felt that it was small enough that it did no harm, and if anyone were to listen to the track while reading the section it goes with I would hope that they would feel that it fit that moment in the plot. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, what else is there to say. Here's the next chapter, please R&R.

kpkpkpkp

_"Why did it stop?" Ron whispered. When he looked at Shego, he saw that she bore a serious expression._

_"She knows I'm here," she replied quietly._

kpkpkpkp

Ron raised an eyebrow and took a quick glance at Kim hanging from the wall. When he looked back at Shego and she was gone. For a moment he panicked, but then did a double-take and saw that she had somehow snuck over to his other side. He looked at her, then back at where she was and back again, baffled at how she had done this. 'Whoa, she's good,' he thought before being grabbed for the second time that night and was pulled behind a stack of five large wooden crates.

Shego pointed to a spot off to the right, when Ron looked he finally laid eyes on the violet-haired villainess who was wielding a black bullwhip with the end shining crimson with Kim's blood. She appeared to be waiting, Ron guessed that if Shego was right, she was waiting for her to show herself. All of a sudden he heard a voice from across the room, Shego's voice.

"Long time no see Lyn." Eidolyn turned to where the voice came from.

This time Ron was stunned at how Shego could have gotten all the way over there without him noticing. What was more shocking was that when he looked over to where Shego was, he saw that she was still there. "What? How did you?" he rambled out in a hushed tone.

Shego smirked and whispered,"Ventriloquism. Second place in the 7th grade talent show and it drove my brothers insane." She turned serious again and leaned in close. "Stay here and no matter what happens DO NOT BREAK COVER. Understand?" He nodded quickly and Rufus took cover in his pocket. Then she vanished into the shadows, and he was left alone to sit, watch, and wait.

"Shego, it's been too long, I hope you don't mind me getting to know your friend Kim before seeing you." Eidolyn continued turning in a circle trying to figure out where Shego was hiding.

"What do you want with Kimmie, Lyn?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I wanted you to come to me."

"That still doesn't explain why you used Kim."

"Oh I read all about your incident with Electronique last month, they quoted you saying you were going back to be a hero, and I know that you'd never go back to your brothers."

'Dammit! I thought for sure I'd charred every newspaper stand and printing press in Go City to ash after that, ' she thought. "So, you figured I would come and save a fellow hero. That was clever Lyn, except those reporters misquoted me. I was under the influence at the time, of mind control, that is."

"Yet, here you are." She shrugged and spoke in a false bored tone, "Oh well, if she isn't your friend and you won't come out to play, I guess Kim and I will just have to continue our game without you."

Ron did not like the sound of where this seemed to be going. As he watched Eidolyn approach his battered girlfriend he thought 'What the hell is Shego waiting for?'

She spun her around face the room again and reached for a black holster that had been camoflouged against her black jeans in the dim light. Ron's eyes widened as he watched her pull a knife with a jaggged blade that gave it the appearance of a lightening bolt.

"Let's see." She brought a finger to her chin as if trying to make a decision, then slowly made a cut into Kim's left calf, blood glistened from the blade and dripped onto the floor. "Eenie."

Ron tensed as Kim sucked in air through clenched teeth from the sharp pain.

She glanced around before reaching up and slicing her right arm near the shoulder. "Meanie."

Kim whimpered this time and Ron felt himself struggling to stay hidden.

Shego was still lingering someplace in the shadows and Eidolyn grazed down Kim's side and across her ribcage. "Miney," she drew out the word as if building the suspense.

He couldn't take it anymore. Everything went into slow motion as Ron saw her poise the blade over Kim's heart and begin to bring it down. "Nooooooo!!" he shouted as he scrambled from his haven behind the crates and rushed at the villainess. He had made it half-way when she disintigrated into a cloud of violet smoke. To his horror, he again watched Kim disappear as well, the chains that had held her either dropped to the floor or hung from the ceiling, empty.

A blast of green plasma exploded against his chest and sent him sprawling backwards. "YOU IDIOT! I tell you not to break cover, and what do you do? You break cover!"

"Yeah!? Well where were you? She was about to kill Kim."

"Hello I was right back there," she points a place ten feet in front of him, somewhere that used to be behind where Eidolyn was standing. "I needed to get into position and wait until she was distracted with Kim before I blasted her. Which I was about to do that when you came running out like a rabid monkey and let her get away!"

Ron picked himself off the ground and winced at the throbbing pain in his chest, somehow he knew it would be worse in the morning.

Eidolyn's voice all of a sudden came from everywhere at once causing both Ron a Shego to jump and wildly look around trying to see her. "Sorry to cut our visit short Shego, but you know I didn't prepare a game for four. Don't feel bad though, you can still play with my pets, they've just been dying to meet you."

Her voice stopped and it seemed to get 20 degrees colder, then they heard the rumbling of growls in the darkness. Out stepped roughly 20 black, shadowy creatures that looked like wolves. Their short, pointed ears were pinned back and white, pupiless eyes glowed. Long faces bared sharp, gleaming white fangs, hot breath created clouds of fog as they breathed, and their pelts spiked out as if they were made of billions of black needles.

Rufus poked out of Ron's pocket and took one look at the ghoulish canines before screaming and ducking back into the only safety he knew.

Ron slowly glanced over to Shego and spoke in a voice just below a whisper, "What do we do now?" One of the creatures in front of the pack snarled and advanced a step forward.

Shego carefully bent her knees, preparing to make a break for it. "On the count of three we run. Ready?" Ron nodded.

"Okay...three!" She ran back to the entrance, leaving Ron to figure out what just happened before running after her quickly followed by the pack of shadow wolves. If it wasn't for missions and his training as a runningback he probably would've never caught up to her.

"What..was that!" he panted.

"Someone had to slow them down while the other got away, you think I was dumb enough not to make sure I was the latter?"

The two turned into another tunnel with the pack hot on their heels. One of the wolves surged forward and snapped at Ron's legs and tearing away one of his pant legs. He silently thanked the universe for not making it the whole thing.

They literally saw the light at the end of the tunnel as they approached the hole where Shego ripped out the grate. This time Ron was the first to jump through with Shego right behind him. As soon as her feet touched the ground Shego turned towards the opening and let loose a stream of plasma against the shadowy demons causing them to yelp and disappear into thin air. She and Ron tensed as they expected another attack, but there wasn't one, and they collapsed onto the ground to catch their breaths.

"You could have at least mentioned something about her pets," Ron said bitterly.

"Hey, she didn't have those things when I knew her."

Ron stood up and stared her down. "I think it's time for some answers. "

Shego looked straight at him, but after a couple minutes was the first look away. "You're right."

kpkpkpkpkp

Okay, okay, I know I promised some of you that I would reveal more about the relation between Eidolyn and Shego in this chapter, but I didn't expect all of this other stuff to take up as much as it did. And I know a few of you probably think 'under 2,000 words, you could totally put it in' but it's my story and I don't want to exceed that mark in order to increase my number of chapters. Besides, this was a great place to break off to build the suspense. So call me names, TP my house, whatever, you're still going to have to wait until chapter five. As you can see from the last couple of sentances there is a 100 guarentee that it will be revealed in ch. 5, can't get much better than that, at least not according to my math teacher. Please R&R. 'Til next time.  
-Tigasus


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Tigasus here to bring you chapter 5. Yay!! (throws confetti). I hope you won't be disappointed, please R&R.

kpkpkpkp

Ron blinked a few times and said to Rufus, "Whoa, I can't believe that actually worked."

"Look, Eidolyn has Kim, and that means that chances are I'm not going to be able to track her down without you tagging along. If that's the case, I think it would better for me if you knew what we were up against so you don't screw up again."

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"Good. Now, what I'm about to tell you has never been said to anyone else, not even Drakken, and if it wouldn't be too much to ask I'd like to keep it that way."

"Sure, but I want to be able to tell Wade anything that might help us find them."

"Fine, **I** will tell him anything **I** think is important. So, you gonna keep your mouth shut or what?"

They started another short stare down, but this time Ron broke.

"Okay."

Ron and Shego went back onto the roof and sat down. Shego had her head resting against the side of the hover car, she brought a hand to her face, closed her eyes and sighed. "I haven't thought about Eidolyn Spektor in ten-years, and suddenly she's threatening my enemies."She opened her emerald green eyes and stared into the night sky. "It all started about eleven years ago when I left Team Go."

kpkpkpkp

_A sixteen year-old Shego rummaged around a spacious closet in her room in Go tower. Her raven black hair barely brushed the middle of her back and she was dressed in black jeans and a black jacket over a green tank instead of her green and black uniform. In her eyes was the look of someone who was at her wits end, and doing something about it. With an arm-full of clothes, she carried them back to her bed and stuffed them into a large black knapsack. She went over a list in her head making she she remember every item on it - spare clothes and uniform, makeup, toothbrush, cash, and other essentials. When she was sure everything was accounted for she picked up the bag and took one last look before flipping the light switch and closing the door behind her. _

_Unfortunately she wasn't able to make the clean get away that she was hoping for. "Hey sis, goin' out?" asked Mego who passed her in the hallway._

_"Yeah, what's it to you?"_

_"You know Hego isn't going to be happy when he finds out."_

_"Well then I guess he won't find out," Shego hinted that Mego keep his mouth shut or else._

_He pointed behind her and said, "Too late."_

_She spun sround and knocked into Hego who stood directly behind her. __"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"I was just going out to get some milk," she lied with a hint of sarcasm. _

_"Yeah right." Mego fake coughed behind her. She glared daggers at him and he whistled innocently._

_"You're not going out this late Shego, besides it's already passed curfew, going out now would be pointless."_

_Shego was grinding her teeth at this point, thinking she should've gone plan B and tried climbing out of her 18th story window in the Go Tower. "I'm not 'going out' alright I'm quitting the team."_

_Hego looked a bit surprised before laughing. "Good one Shego, you almost had me there. You're not quitting, you're just in another one of you're 'moods'" He half whispered the last word._

_She was flaring at this point, "I am **not** having one of my 'moods' you ignorant dolt, I leaving!"_

_He decided to 'humor her,' "Sure, sure Shego, just remember to send us your new address so we can forward Mom's postcards from her research trips to you."_

_Shego decided to turn back towards the direction of the door before she hurt brought bodily harm to her brothers, and she didn't want to wake the twins. "I'm out of here."_

_The two stared after her as she walked out the door. "She'll be back," he told Mego with confidence, blissfully unaware of how wrong he was._

_kpkpkpkpkp_

_She made it to Team Go's very large garage and wheeled out her black and green Hondi Evo motor scooter. (-note: think Eric's scooter-) She tied her bag onto the back, put on her helmet and hopped on before gunning the engine and speeding off into the underground tunnel that ran under the bay to the outskirts of Go City. _

_She already knew what she wanted to do. She had had it with Hego telling her what to do and who to be, she couldn't stand it. She and her brothers had been fighting villains for four years and she longed for their kind of freedom. Even when they were captured, if they were smart or powerful they would break out and keep coming back, and Shego was both. Now there was just the question of where to start. She needed to get away from Go City, away from her brothers, to a place where no one knew her, but somewhere large enough that she could make a name for herself in a new light. She contemplated this for a couple miles and then turned onto an exit. _

"So where'd you go to?" Ron questioned.

"Are you going to interrupt me again?" Shego asked threateningly.

Ron gave a nervous laugh. "Carry on."

"Detroit."

_With a nights stay at a cheap motel in Chicago, it took almost two-days to get to Detroit. It was 2 a.m. when she saw the city on the horizon, the millions of lights shining from downtown was a beacon that told her she'd arrived. It wasn't as classy as New York City or L.A., but her brothers would never find her here and there was enough crime going on that she could top the scales with the right people and still slide under the radar, for now anyways. _

_As she made her way through traffic, she found herself on Washington Boulevard staring at the Detroit Riverside Hotel. "That'll do." She needed a good nights sleep because first thing in the morning she was going to scope out the city's museums. _

_kpkpkpkp_

_Shego walked up the steps of the Detroit Institute of Arts incognito in a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey UDM sweatshirt, and her black-framed reading glasses with her hair brushed out and held back with a blue-green headband. _(note - think Miss Go) _Around her neck was an old-fashioned Polaroid instant photo camera and in her hands were a small notepad and a pen. Anyone in the museum would mistake her for a college student doing research, and that was the idea. _

_She winked at one of the guards as she passed through the entrance and proceeded on to the art gallery. Strolling from wall to wall she snapped pictures and jotted down quick notes of several "prospects" by famed artists including Della Robbia, Rembrandt, and Picasso. She stopped at a painting called 'The Bay' by Helen Frankenthaler valued at 1.5 million dollars and followed her pattern of taking a picture and writing down notes. However, she glanced up and saw some twelve year-old boy on the wrong side of the ropes reach up a stick his wad of chewing gum onto the work of art. She merely rolled her eyes in disgust and crossed out the last few lines in her notebook and pressed on, but not before hearing a shriek behind her._

_The Egyptian exhibit caught her attention and she strayed into the collection of mummies, hieroglyphics and ancient statues. One particular statue pulled her towards it like a magnetic field. The size of a small paperweight, a limestone beetle sat within a glass case to be peered at by passing visitors. The marriage scarab of Amenhotep III was exactly what she was looking for, small and portable, yet it would probably fetch generous sum on the black market. As she turned her attention away from the statue and towards the direction of the exit, she banged shoulders with a woman maybe five years older than herself with peculiar violet eyes and hair to match. _

_"Maybe you should watch where you're going," she remarked, scowling. _

_Shego pretended to give her a once over before replying, "Hmm, then I guess we're pretty damn alike aren't we?" With that, she sauntered off leaving the older woman in a huff. _

_kpkpkpkp_

_She waited until the next night to make her move, taking the night off for more rest and to gather supplies. _

_Perching herself atop the Detroit Public Library, located directly next door to the Detroit Institute of Arts, Shego peered through a pair of night vision binoculars. As expected, two guards were posted at the front entrance and several more patrolled the perimeter. _

_From the pouch on her leg she pulled out two small silver balls and a launcher and resembled a simple gun. She loaded the balls into the launcher and waited patiently until she saw the chance she needed. Two cars headed in opposite directions appeared on the street in front of the building. With careful aim, Shego fired and a bright flash appeared on either side of the approaching vehicles causing them to swerve and collide with each other directly out front of the museum. _

_Everything was going according to plan, the guards saw the flashes and the accident and rushed out to make sure the drivers were alright. Shego smiled to herself, "Heroes, they're all alike." _

_She had to make her move now while the guards were distracted. With the stealth of a ninja, she jumped from the roof of the library and rushed towards the fence. Once she made it over she spotted the security cameras and shot small bolts of plasma to fry them. Each one melted instantly, no longer providing any video feed of her ascent to the roof. _

_kpkpkpkp_

_Finding the right window above the Egyptian exhibit was probably more difficult than disabling the security device on it. Once both were taken care of, she pulled out a cleverly invented self-attaching pulley device. She clamped the roped to her belt and fastened the mechanism near the frame of the window. Carefully, she burned a hole in the glass large enough for her to fit through and lowered herself in. _

_Quickly, she looked around until she spotted the scarab still sitting idly in its case, however to her surprise it wasn't alone. A cloaked figure seemed to appear out of nowhere and was already attempting to remove the statue from its stronghold. Shego did nothing, though, instead thinking, 'Great, let this creep do the dirty work and then swoop down and swipe it from him and take it for myself.' _

_Slowly and meticulously, the theif managed to remove it without setting off the alarm and paused, seeming to be relishing in his victory. That was short lived, as Shego released her hold on the rope and did somewhat of a controlled free fall from the ceiling and grabbed onto the scarab. This started a tug of war between the two thieves as each fought to gain the upper hand and snatch it away from the other's grasp. _

_In the struggle the hood to the other theif's cloak was pushed away, revealing his, or rather her, identity. As Shego looked into the face of her competitor, she found herself staring into a familiar pair of violet eyes. They ceased their battle of wills for a moment as recognition set in and both to quietly shout at the same time, "YOU!!"_

kpkpkpkp

Phew!! I will repeat, DID NOT expect this to go this long, but at least you now know how Shego and Eidolyn met. Chapter 6 will continue Shego's tale and dive deeper into their relationships and will (probably) reveal why they hate each other so much ('cause this ain't it) and where Shego's murder charge from chapter 1 came from. Cross your fingers! I would just like to throw in a little fun fact: The incident with Helen Frankethaler's "The Bay" and the gum actually happened a couple years ago, but I am happy to say it has since been fully restored. Also, everything from the museum and it's exhibits, the college initials on Shego's sweatshirt, the placement of the library, and the hotel and the street it's on are also based on fact. Not bad for someone whose never been to Detroit. If I could give any useful advice to anyone it is that research can not only provide accurate information to avoid embarrassing goof ups, but it can also help beef up your story. Please R&R

Well, ciao for now

_-Tigasus_


	6. Chapter 6

Hooray!!! Chapter 6! Chapter 6! It's finally here! Please R&R.

kpkpkpkp

_In the struggle the hood to the other thief's cloak was pushed away, revealing his, or rather her, identity. As Shego looked into the face of her competitor, she found herself staring into a familiar pair of violet eyes. They ceased their battle of wills for a moment as recognition set in and both to quietly shout at the same time, "YOU!!"_

_kpkpkpkp_

_"What are you doing here?" asked the pissed off purple-haired purloiner. Try saying that three times fast._

_"I'm stealing this scarab. What are YOU doing here?" _

_"I'M stealing this scarab." She gave another sharp pull and she nearly broke Shego's grasp on the limestone bug. What __she didn't expect was Shego removing a hand from the statue and use it to swipe at her with a hand engulfed in **green flames**. This startled her and made her to release her own hold on the scarab. _

_Unfortunately, the sudden shift in weight caused Shego to lose her balance and as she fell backwards onto the shiny tile floor the statue bounced out of her hands. Both thieves watched in horror as it slid across the floor into the next room where the alarms weren'tcut. Expectantly alarms blared loudly, lights everywhere turned on, and the gates started to close. _

_They glared menacingly at each other but the mystery woman began jumping from one of the walls to a large pyramid model in a sequence in order to reach the window Shego dropped from._

_Shego on the other hand had a different directive. She jumped to her feet and ran for the scarab, ducking under the closing gate. When her hands grasped the cold stone she pressed a button on her belt and was immediately pulled back by the pulley, sliding under the gate just before it hit the floor. She waved her prize tauntingly at the other woman who had nearly reached the window as she herself disappeared through it. However, she missed the small smile cross the thief's lips that showed almost approval._

_When she finally jumped through, Shego had already shed her equipment and lept off the building. She stayed on the rooftop a few more moments and watched a black and green motorcycle speed away and listened as the sounds of police sirens sounded in the distance before she disappeared into the night. _

_kpkpkpkpkp_

_Shego collapsed onto the bed of her suite, exhausted from the nights events. It may not have gone quite as smooth as she had hoped, but in the end she got what she set out for and that's all that mattered. The scarab had already changed hands, off to some big buyer, she collected a nice sum of cash, and now it was time for some rest before she left the next day. She wasn't going to go on the lamb just yet. Know one saw her and the video feeds on all of the security cameras had been fried. _

_However, just as she was about to nod off something caught her attention by the window. She bolted upright and looked again, but there was nothing there. Suddenly, she heard a noise at the other side of the room and she was immediately out of bed and in a fighting stance. _

_"I hope you don't mind, I let myself in," a voice said. _

_Not taking her eyes off the place where the voice came from, Shego reached over and turned on the lamp. "Aaah!" She saw the same violet-haired thief from the museum. "Geez, now you're stalking me," Shego stated._

_The woman remained silent and even put her feet up on the desk, she obviously felt right at home. _

_"Look I don't have the damn statue any more. So either you get the hell outta here, or I kick your ass out that window, and in case you didn't notice, we're on a very high floor."_

_The woman simply studied her nails and tsked her tongue, "My my, that's quite a language you have. Does your mother know you use such words?"_

_"Do I need to repeat myself?"_

_"There'll be no need for that, I heard you loud and clear. But before I go, I think you should listen to the proposition I have."_

_Shego paused, interested by this persons comment._

_She took the pause as an acceptance. "What's your name kid?"_

_"Who wants to know?"_

_"I do. You've got skills and more importantly your pretty smart."_

_Shego gave a smirk."Don't you mean pretty and smart?"_

_"Look, I don't have time to explain right now, but I'm offering a sort of......partnership. You think you'd be interested?"_

_Shego stood there a moment, obviously trying to decide if this sounded legit. She saw the woman pull out a card from her pocket, write something on it before handing it to her._

_"Here, this is the number to a pay phone somewhere in the city. Call me tomorrow night with your answer."_

_Shego took the card and then the thief was gone as if she had only been a mirage. Shego looked back down at the phone number on the card, when she turned it over there was a name printed silver letters. 'Eidolyn Spektor' _

_"Huh. Since when do thieves carry business card?" Shego thought out loud. _

_kpkpkpkp_

_The next night Shego was lied on the bedroom of her hotel staring up at the ceiling. She had decided to stay one more night, it was all she needed to think things over. After tonight she would be leaving one way or another, she was already packed. She took a deep breath and picked up the small white card and punched the numbers on her cell phone. After a couple of rings someone picked up but didn't speak. "I'm in," Shego told the stranger._

_Somewhere a cloaked figure stood at a pay phone answered the vague message, her voice familiar. "Good."_

_kpkpkpkp_

"So, she just offered you a job just like that?" Ron queried.

"Yeah, surprised. After that she took me in, trained me, basically taught me everything that made me the theif I am. Was like that for about two years. She's the only person in the villain community that I willingly told about Team Go." 'Didn't make that same mistake twice,' she thought. "Anymore questions sidekick?"

Rufus whispered something in Ron's ear and he nodded intently. "Yeah, why the whole revenge thing? I'm mean we heard her say why she went after Kim, but why did she do all of this in the first place?"

"I'm not really sure myself why she's so pissed at me, but I can probably tell you what might've triggered it. It was the last job we ever did together."

_kpkpkpkp_

_Late November, not the best time to spend the night on a rooftop staking out. Eidolyn leaned against the edge of the building observing the mansion across the street through a pair of small high-tech night vision binoculars pressed against her eyes. Shego sat next to her doing the same, yet slightly less focused. _

_"The security cameras are carelessly placed and there are no motion sensors outside. There's roughly a ten foot opening on the north side, we can get in through there," Eidolyn stated, unimpressed, "Shego are you listening?"_

_"Tsh, yeah. This guy doesn't seem that concerned about his precious gem collection. Why don't you just shift us inside?"_

_"You know I don't have that kind of control on my powers yet!" she snapped at the reminder of the limitation of her abilities, but calmed her temper. "I would only be able to transport myself that far, and I would trigger the alarm inside and botch the entire job."_

_"So we take the alarm out from the outside."_

_"Exactly. That red diamond is worth billions and our buyer is willing to pay double for it." She disappeared in a fog and ended up in the alley below. _

_Shego looked down at her partner in frustration. "I hate it when she does that." She climbed down the frost covered fire escape and walked over to stand by Eidolyn, who was looking at the heavy clouds overhead. _

_"We'd better get this done before it snows or well leave tracks," she said and proceeded towards the mansion with Shego close behind. __They approached the large iron bar fence and Eidolyn gave Shego a nod to follow the plan. Shego answered with a nod of her own and lit up. Grasping them one at a time, hands separated far apart along the length of the bars, and placing them on the grass within the property as they came. When the opening was large enough, they slipped through and in a running crouch among the shadows made it to the wall. They stood there with their backs to the wall looking for any signs that they were spotted. After they made sure the coast was clear, Eidolyn pointed two gloved fingers directing Shego to head further to the end of the north wall. _

_Shego followed the signal and ran without rustling a single shrub that was planted along the sides of the building. When she got to the corner, there was a rectangular, metal power box fastened to the wall. She raised a glowing hand and tore the door off and studied the wires carefully. She thought it would've been quicker just to toast the thing, but if she screwed it up she knew she wouldn't be getting her fair share of the spoils. Instead, she took a thick, black wire and a thin blue wire in her fingers and fried the circuits. There was a faint hum as power faded to nothing. Looking up at Eidolyn, she wore a triumphant smile and nodded to her that she was successful in cutting the power. _

_Eidolyn had already disappeared. Shego raced to the front of the mansion in time for the door to click and open for her. Eidolyn waited for her to enter and they proceeded through the maze of hallways. They reached a large room filled in glass cases with black velvet lining the bottom. On top of the velvet were many gems and precious stones of many colors. They walked past cases holding green emeralds, blue sapphires, and even a few canary diamonds. In the center of the room was their target. A very rare, large red diamond shone from expert polishing in the moonlight shining from the windows. If they hadn't cut the power, the four lights that surrounded it would have made it look even more brilliant. _

_So far, everything was going smoothly. Slowly, Shego burned a hole through the case and had just broken through when the two thieves heard a noise from the hallway just outside the jewel room. _

_"Daddy?" a small voice whispered. Through the doorway peeked a young girl that looked to be between eight and ten years old. She was dressed in a light pink nightgown that travelled down her legs to below her knees. Her long red hair was pulled back by a blue head band and looked like silk overlapping her shoulders. Innocent green looked around the dark room and must not have been accustomed to the dim light because she asked the shadows again. "Daddy? Is that you? I heard a noise." _

_Shego nervously glanced at Eidolyn, she wasn't sure how to handle this sort of situation. If it was a guard no problem, but this was a little girl. Once again, Eidolyn had left her sight. She hastily glanced around the room for her and spotted her, Shego's looked on in horror as Eidolyn appeared to be reacting in a way that she couldn't believe. "Lyn, don't!" she shouted, not caring who heard her._

_It was too late, the girl looked up at Shego's yell just in time to see Eidolyn plunged a knife into her. She cried out in pain and was allowed to slip to the floor. Shego couldn't move, she felt cold, as if she had done the deed herself. Tears of anger formed in her eyes as she glared at her 'partner.' "What the hell, Lyn!? Why did you have to do that? She was just a little girl!" _

_Eidolyn stood there, no emotions crossed her face, not anger, not sorrow, not regret. "Shego, if you aren't prepared to kill to get what you want, then you will never make it as a villainess." She strolled over to the case, Shego's glare following her. She reached in and grabbed the red diamond and simply said, "Goodbye Shego." Then she was gone. _

_Shego ran over to the young girl who lay alone on the hard floor, her blood staining her pink nightgown and matting her once silky hair. Her chest was still, and her lifeless, green eye's stared accusingly at Shego. Her blood covered Shego's hands at catsuit, guilt made it feel like acid on her skin. _

_Suddenly, there was the sound of running footsteps coming from the hallway. Shego saw a man in his early forties, black hair showing the signs of graying in the front, and his young looking face wore few wrinkles running towards her. _

_She turned and ran, blowing a hole in the wall and making her escape. She turned briefly to see the man kneel and cradle the his daughter's limp form in his arms. Tears once again stung her eyes. _

_She kept running, through the streets, she didn't want to stop, her chest burned and muscles ached but she kept running. There was no place for her to go, nowhere she could run. Her eyes laid onto a parked car and after breaking the lock, she hot wired it and sped off down the road, the wailing of sirens broke through the silence....._

_kpkpkpkp_

Shego said nothing, she just sat on the rooftop and stared at the horizon. The sun was beginning to rise, blanketing Middleton in a sea of red light. Like a sea of blood. After all of these years, she never would have thought she'd be spilling her guts to her arch enemies boyfriend and his rat. All the pain of that night came flooding back and with it came all the the anger at her former partner. This anger spurred a stronger desire to find her and put her through the same pain she caused that little girl all those years ago and more.

Ron was the first to speak, it seemed like he and Rufus had been sitting in silence for an hour. "So, that explains the murder charge on your file."

Shego didn't break her gaze from the rising sun. "Yeah, that guy saw me standing over his daughter. Lyn was gone before he even got there and there was no trace of her. I was the one who cut the fence, the wires, and the glass. It wasn't until later that I figured out that it was always like that for a reason. If something ever went wrong, Lyn would leave me holding the knife, so to speak. There was no way I could clear my name of that blemish. Though, I guess I never really tried that hard. I've always felt that in a way I could've stopped it so..." she trailed of.

The moment was broken by the Ronnunicator beep. 'Beep Beep De Deep'

Ron pressed the button on his wrist Ronnunicator and connected with Wade. "What's up Wade?"

Wade's expression looked guilty as he tapped his index fingers together. "Uh, Kim's parents kinda...sorta...contacted me asking where you and Kim were. So..I told them and, well, long story short, they want to see you. Now."

Ron's skin paled. "Th..thanks Wade." he cut the connection and uttered, "I am so dead."

"Relax, kid, I'll go with you and be your alibi," Shego said.

He looked at her unsure and said, "You really think that's a good idea."

"Yeah. The way I see it, if they kill you, I would lose a thorn in my side, but I may also lose Nerdlinger's help. The cons outweigh the pros in this one." They got into the hover car and sped off in the direction of Kim's house.

kpkpkpkp

What did you guys think? Pretty dark huh? Ron is in sooo much trouble!

I just want to give my readers a little give away. I have a sequal planned for this story! It didn't start out that way, but I came up with a way to extend it. I'm not going to tell you how, for that you're gonna have to wait. Muahahahahaha!

'Til next time.

-Tigasus


	7. Chapter 7

HEY!! Sorry for the long wait all, I've had a lot of stuff going on these past few months. But at last chapter 7 is finally here! I have to say, I have been a bit disappointed in the amount of reviews I've gotten. How do you people expect me to know if my story is good or bad if you don't tell me?! So please, R&R, tell me you love it, hate it, its good, it utterly sucks, whatever, I don't care if its two paragraphs or just two sentences, give me some feedback people! Thanks

Tigasus

kpkpkpkp

Cold, misery, sorrow, anger, pain. All of these feelings filled her, consuming her body, mind, and spirit. Kim's eyes opened once again to take in the sights of a foreign place. She was laying on her side, the smooth touch of concrete was cold against her cheek. As she moved, the sound of chains echoed against the walls. Her hands were secured behind her back and more shackles held her ankles making it difficult to move. The chain sounds came from the string of metal links that were attached to her leg shackles, fastening them to the floor. Kim picked up her head slightly, trying to get a better view of her new surroundings, but, like the last place, everything was dark and relying solely on her own night vision she couldn't see much further than a few feet.

She laid her head gently back to the floor and shifted her legs, relief came when her feet touched a wall, at least she might be able to sit up. Tucking her legs and using her elbow, she was able to push herself upright, but she instantly regretted the motion. A wave of nausea churned in her stomach and her head began throbbing like someone had hit it repeatedly with an aluminum baseball bat. Shutting her eyes tight, she dry heaved a bit but was able to rest against the wall as the feelings subsided.

This time, there was no laughter, no growling, no dripping water, no sound at all.. silence. The only thing she could hear was the beating of her own heart. "Hello?" she questioned with a raspy tone to her voice, a result of her screaming before. No answer. "Where are you?" Her voice held a demanding tone, she wasn't sure her tormentor would simply leave her alone like this, she had to be at least have someone or something watching her. However, the silence continued. This was madness. _'Where the hell am I?'_ Kim wasn't even sure she was in a cell, and she had not idea how long she had been unconscious. With some effort, she managed to inch herself along the wall until she'd gotten as far as the chain would allow her. The gashes on her back screamed with every move she made, she must have lost a fair amount of blood because she felt light headed, and she could only guess if anything else was done to her while she was out. She still hadn't reached any other wall, no bars, not even glass, for all she knew she was in an open room.

Finally, she heard that laughter, that cold, cackling laughter, and a chill went up her spine. It seemed to be coming from every where at once, Kim couldn't pin point it's location. Suddenly, realization hit and her eyes widened. The laughter wasn't coming from any direction, because it wasn't coming from anywhere in the room, it was in her own mind.

Right now, the silence would have been a little more comforting. Fear and anger caused her to shout, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" But the laughter just continued as if amused by her question, and her fear grew. She didn't know if Eidolyn was really doing this to her to frighten her, or if she was just imagining the whole thing.

Kim had always been in control of herself no matter the sitch, the picture of confidence because she could always figure a way out. If not then she had the help of Ron or Wade, even Rufus. Not this time, she was alone and she was helpless, and that scared the hell out of her...

kpkpkp

Ron took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. There was a pause, but he soon heard the quick steps of the residents approaching to let him in. The knob clicked and opened with Kim's parents on the other side.

Anne Possible's face bore a concerned expression, James Possible was more serious, but underneath that anyone could tell he was worried as well. "Ronald," he was better at hiding the concern in his voice as it held much authority. "I believe you have some things to tell us, like where my daughter is," the last four words were emphasized, and Ron flinched slightly. He hurried into the door, avoiding their gaze and made his way to the living room.

James began to close the door, but something caught it before he could close it. When he looked up, Shego held it with her hand, an innocent smile curved on her face, but her eyes were the same as always, cynical and predatory. "Sorry, but I'm involved." Without another word, she opened the door again so she could enter the house, no one stopped her. It seemed like such a short time ago that she was actually a guest in the house, under circumstances that Shego never wanted to relive again.

Ron sat stiffly on the couch, so she decided to take a seat in a large chair on the opposite side of the room. She wasn't there to explain herself like him, she was there to watch the show, answer only questions he couldn't, and make sure the parents didn't kill him when they found out their daughter was in the hands of a psychopath.

kpkpkp

Kim sat awkwardly in the cement prison she had awoken in, chained to the floor, with no recognizable exit. The laughter had died down just minutes ago, now she was just listening to the silence, waiting to see what happened next. She took deep, slow breaths to collect herself, if nothing else, she needed to try to remain calm. If trying to figure a way out of this mess was difficult, trying to do so when she was in a panic would be next to impossible. She managed a light laugh at word 'impossible' and what it mean to her, or was suppose to mean to her. "Anything is possible for a Possible.." Despite how well she embellished that phrase in every way, didn't mean that wasn't hoping it didn't come to that point, not yet.

"Do you like your temporary living arrangements, Kim?" The voice came from her mind again.

_'I guess this is how she plans to speak to me while I'm here,'_ Kim thought to herself.

"Yes. This way I can keep you company from the comfort of my own bedroom. It's so much better then using the telephone, you don't have to worry about answering when your hands are... tied with something else."

The answer was unexpected, yet at the same time it was the opposite. If Eidolyn was speaking to her through her mind, she should be able to hear Kim's thoughts as well. This screwed things royally for her, it meant that she couldn't hide anything from her captor, including any escape plans. "Not particularly, the bed is too hard and I don't admire your taste in jewelry, not to mention the view sucks," Kim answered the question sarcastically. "But at least I won't being staying long."

Kim heard some laughter again and she figured her response had amused her. However, it turned out that the villainess was chuckling at her own joke. "You misunderstood me Kim. When I said temporary living arrangements.. I meant that you were temporarily living.."

Her jaw dropped slightly and a small gasp escaped past her lips as she heard the statement. As the manical woman's cackling faded away, her only thoughts were, _'Ron where are you...'_

kpkpkp

Beads of sweat had begun to form on Ron Stoppable's forehead as he finished telling Kim's parents where their daughter was. Tell him to fight Monkey Fist or jump in a shark filled tank any day, but with the threat of a seat on a deep space launch hovering over his head, telling his gf's parents that their only daughter was in trouble made him very uncomfortable. His eyes darted around the room going from James to Anne, back to James, over to Shego, and once again back to James. Silently, he sat twiddling with thumbs, waiting for someone to say something.

Minutes passed that felt like hours, but finally Anne Possible broke the silence. "Do you know where she is? Or if she's safe?" With Ron looking like he was about to pass out from the tension surrounding him, the question was directed towards Shego.

Shego looked up from the black leather chair she was sitting on. "None of the above. Look, I'm not going to lie to you guys 'Lyn is a dangerous woman. She was deadly ten years ago, I can only guess how she is now."

James put his arms around his wife at that moment and she gladly accepted it. Anne may not have been comforted by what Shego had just told them, but she was glad that she had been straight with them.

Everyones' thoughts were interrupted by the Ronnunicator going off. '_Be Be De Deep.' _Ron's finger flew to the Talk button and the Wade's face appeared on the screen. "Tell me you have something, Wade."

The African American boy typed a few things into one of his many keyboards before answering. "Yeah. I did a little hacking into the Global Justice restricted files and found something. Records show that approximately ten years ago there was an order for an extension of a secret underground prison base. Rushed, high priority."

"You think she was captured by Global Justice?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been able to by pass security to find out the purpose of the extension, yet. But.. I can probably get you in to see Dr. Director so you can ask her yourself."

"You really think is going to release classified information like that? Not to mention I don't think she's going to be happy to hear how you hacked GJ's computers again."

"I think you're under estimating one important detail, Blondie," Shego gave him an 'I can't believe you didn't think of it youself look.'

"What's that?"

"Eidolyn is a dangerous criminal that may have escaped from her organization, she's not going to just let that go. That and the fact that she has Kim Possible."

"She.. does have a point," Wade added, "Kim's abduction may be enough to allow you access to that information."

"There you go." Shego stood up and walked towards the front door, "Let me know how it goes and get me a copy of any files you get."

Ron thanked Wade and pocketed his Ronnunicator. After a few seconds, he read the meaning of what she said and scrambled to reach her before she put her hand on the doorknob. Blocking her exit, he spread his arms out to the side to prevent her leaving. "Wait a minute. You aren't going?" he asked incredulously, Rufus, arms crossed and scowling, stood on Ron's shoulder.

Shego gave of perturbed look, scoffed and replied, "Uh.. yeah, that's what I'm saying. Hello?" she waved a hand in front of his face for emphasis, "Wanted criminals and secret government organizations should not mix unless the former is stealing something from the latter. If I walk into GJ, they are going to cuff and lock me up first, ask questions later."

Ron straightened himself out and matched Rufus' pose, crossing his arms and glowering at Shego, "Oh, I get it, you're scared you're going to get captured."

Shego pointed a finger at him, "You're darn right I... wait." This time she poked him in the chest with her finger and narrowed her eyes, "Nah uh, no way, I can kick those robots' sorry asses blindfolded, and I can sure as hell break out of any cell they put me in."

"Great then, I guess that means you are going with us."

Shego let out a grunt of frustration, a sound Drakken has heard often, and she motioned as if she was going to strangle the blonde boy. Then folding he arms and glaring at Ron and Rufus, she said with much disdain, "When we are slowed down because I have to wait for you two to post my bail, there's going to be some I told you sos."

kpkpkpkp

*sigh* I have to say, I'm disappointed in this chapter, not much really going on. But at least you guys know what is happening to Kim for now, and I promise to try and punch up the upcoming chapters. Really, though, there should be some for happenings in the next chapters anyway, hopefully the worst (and by worst I mean the dull) is behind us. Well 'til next time all.

Tigasus


End file.
